amor a la primera¿mordida?
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: que pasa si a bella se le va un ingrediente mas a las galletas y edward se enamora de ella cuando las prueba? cual es su ingrediente secreto?
1. Chapter 1

Amor a la primera… ¿mordida?

Hoy era el cumpleaños no. 21 de Edward cullen mi mejor amigo aunque el me viera así ya que yo lo veía como algo mas estaba enamorada de el desde que tenia 13 si se que muy joven…pero desde peques nos bañábamos juntos y no me daba pena que me viera desnuda…que se yo…en fin estaba aquí sentada en la cocina viendo que le regalaría a mi amigo…pero no se me ocurría nada amm haber recuerdos de la infancia?...

_-bella estas galletas están riquísimas ¿quien las preparo?-dijo metiéndose otra galleta a su boca_

_-mi mama me enseño a hacerlas ¿te gustaron?-dije empezando a ponerme roja_

_-claro aparte tu eres una buena cocinera-dijo otra vez metiéndose otra galleta a su boca ¿es que tan ricas estaban?_

_-bueno, bueno preparare mas cuando quieras-dije regalándole una sonrisa_

_-gracias bella-dijo dándome un beso en la frente antes de que corriera gritando ¡ MAMA TIENES QUE PROBAR ESTO¡_

Lindos recuerdos de la infancia…teníamos 14 años como le gustaron tanto mis galletas jajá si supiera mama las hizo pero después me enseño a hacerlas por mi sola se me quemaron el otro… (ESPERA BELLA PARA DIJISTE QUE LE GUSTARON TUS GALLETAS CIERTO? ENTONCES AHÍ TIENES SU REGALO) tienes razón pequeña voz de mi mente eso será su regalo

En ese momento me pare y empecé a dar saltitos como alice me lo había pegado cuando tenía un conjunto nuevo de ropa… (Concéntrate en las galletas) si, si ya voy.

-MAMA ¡ ven aquí inmediatamente- grite

-que te pasa bella porque gritas como loca?

-porque necesito que me ayudes a hacer galletas

-no crees que ya estas un poco grandecita para eso-dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura y alzando una ceja

-no mama no es porque yo quiera es para el regalo de Edward por su cumpleaños es hoy en la noche

-ok entonces ve por los ingredientes que son….-y así me dijo cuales eran, agarre dinero y me subí a mi pickup y rece por que arrancara sin dificultad y haci lo izo que buen muchacho y con eso me fui por los ingredientes al supermercado.

Cuando llegue a mi casa empezamos a preparar todo la mezcla, calentar el horno, etc. **(N/A: perdón es que no se cuales son los pasos de las galletas jeje xD) **estaba enfrente de la mezcla y no se que me dio por dar saltitos tal vez por tener su regalo y empecé a saltar cuando me tropecé con mi agujeta y me caí y pase a tirar un frasco en la mezcla ¡oh por dios¡ las eche a perder no puede ser no que hago le diré a mi mama… no espera se enojara…entonces veo de que es el frasco vale… y dice: ``no dar a menores de 12 años´´ ah bueno tal vez sea una pastilla o quien sabe pero el ya la puede tomar ¿no? Uff… me salve si enfin me voy a cambiar para estar lista.

-mama ya mételas ya están listas

-oki ahí voy-dijo parando se del sillón de estar

-espero que no te des cuenta del desastre que ice-susurre para mi

Ahora solo falta que no se de cuenta Edward ni mi mama ni nadie

**0o0o0olaªaªaªaªx mis lectoras que les pareció? Creen que si esta bien? Debo seguir? Solo ustedes deciden ehh bnbn ya me voy a inventar el otro cap. Oki besos se cuidan tkm**

**Hasta el amanecer**

**Pd: merezco rr? Xfis necesito su opinión si seguir o no graxi **


	2. Chapter 2

Amor a la primera… mordida ¿?

Cap.2

Después de darme una refrescante ducha con mi shampoo favorito me cambie me puse unos pantalones entubados con mi camisa negra y mis converse negros de bota no era lo mas adecuado pero ya ni modo era lo único que me gustaba de mi guardarropa.

Cuando baje a la cocina a ver como estaban las galletas ya estaban envueltas en una bolsita de celofán con un listón azul se veían muy lindas en verdad asi que las agarre y me fui para la sala

-gracias mama por decorarlas ehh te debo una-dije

-de nada bells te cuidas y no llegues tarde ehh

-oki ma-dije dándole un beso en la frente

Y asi me fui a la fiesta me fui en mi pickup me fije en la hora y eran las 7:00pm mmm…. Todavía faltaba una hora… podía pasar por una tarjeta de regalo sip paso por ella, asi que desvie el camino y me fui para el centro y me pare en una papelería y busque tarjetas pero todas eran de niños no para el, asi que cuando ya me iba una señora me llamo

-bienvenida a tony´s puedo ayudarle en algo?

-am… si estaba buscando una tarjeta de regalo…pero es que va a cumplir 21 años y siento que … aquí no hay lo apropiado-dije poniéndome roja

- oh cariño esas son de niños estas si son de adultos-me señalo la caja

-oh se lo agradezco mucho voy a ver

Termine como en 15 minutos en elegirla era azul con un pastel en medio que decía ``feliz cumpleaños´´ y me gusto costo solo 20 pesos barata ¿no? Y con eso me fui a su casa, cuando llegue todo estaba decorado _alice_ pensé a ella no se le pasaba ni un detalle… enfin baje de mi coche y vi a Laurent besando a Edward _como quisiera que me besara asi _pero enfin nunca pasara, entre a la casa y ahí estaban todos los de la escuela me fije bien y encontré a alice estaba vestida con una blusa estrapless de lentejuelas doradas con un pantalón negro de cuero super entubado y unas zapatillas negras con un tacon muy grande con solo verla me di cuenta que no iba vestida como debía enfin me fije en la mesa de ragalos y había de todo tipo de regalo, ¿como iba a dejar ahí unas miserables galletas?

Después de pensarlo bien me decidi por tirar las galletas e irme a mi casa ese tipo de fiestas no eran mi tipo en absoluto, cuando ya iba camino al bote de basura cuando alguien me agarro la mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica, no necesitaba voltear para ver quien era solo el me hacia sentir eso

-Edward feliz cumpleaños¡-dije abrazándolo

-gracias bella q ibas a tirar a la basura?-dijo

-am…un…papel…uhm…te traje este regalo es poco comparado a lo demás pero no se me ocurría nada…espero lo disfrutes-dije dándole las galletas en su mano junto con la tarjeta de regalo

-woow bella son las galletas que tanto me gustan gracias-dijo empezando a abrirlas

-denada –dije cuando iba a comerse una galleta…y cuando la comio paso algo muy extraño

**Ed. Pov**

Bella me había dado mis galletas favoritas que bien¡ le di una mordida cuando derrepente sentí algo muy raro ¿que era? De repente vi a bella y me pareció muy guapa aunque ella me gustaba pero no tanto como ahorita entonces sentí un gran impulso de besar esos labios tan delgados y no dude en hacerlo asi que me empece a acercar a ella nuestros labios ya casi se tocaban asi que rompi con ese espacio y la bese fue un beso tierno y dulce cuando me separe de ella me miraba con ojos muy abiertos sorprendida todavía tenia la duda y le pregunte

-bella que tenían tus galle…-dije pero no me dejaron terminar

-EDWARD ANTHONI MASEN CULLEN¡ QUE ACABO DE VER¡ BESASTE A ISABELLA CUANDO YO SOY TU NOVIA?-grito Laurent ups

-si Laurent la bese te importe o no aparte tu ya no eres mi novia si recuerdad te deje ase rato ehh ahora estoy con isabella-dije

Ahh¡ no se vale Edward tu me quieres no ah ella cierto?-dijo

-pues ya no esmas para que te quede claro mira esto-y bese otraves a bella- ya viste? Es mi novia te guste o no

-Ashh-dijo una muy enojada Laurent y se fue derrepente sentí que bella se iba de mis brazos bravo Edward ahora te tienes que enfrentar a ella

-vamos ed tu puedes con ella-y dicho eso Sali hacia ella

**Ola chavas o chavos aki esta el otro cap. Que se los prometi se que es muy corto lo se pero esque no estaba inspirada sorry les prometo que subiré cap pronto vale…**

**Un besito y hasta el amanecer**

**byebye**


	3. Chapter 3

Amor a la primera… ¿mordida?

Cap.3

**Bella pov.**

No lo podía creer ¿que era lo que tenía ese frasco para que Edward se enamorara de mí? ¿ y para que me besara y dijera que era su novia? Enfin me gusto mucho sentir sus labios sobre los míos la verdad lo deseaba pero lo que no me gusto fue que yo no quería que pasara asi enfin luego lo arreglaría ahora me encontraba aquí afuera en unos columpios viejos de cuando eramos niños estaba pensando en la suerte que tenia por haberme caído sobre ese frasco…

-bella…¿puedo hablar con tigo?-dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

-claro… siéntate si quieres-le dije palmeando el columpio alado de mi

-gracias- dijo sentándose sobre el

-veras bella…lo que paso ahí adentro…-dijo

-lo entiendo Edward…no significo nada para ti lo entiendo

-no…bella….no es eso….esque pienso que ati no te gusto-jaja ami me encanto y tu piensas que no me gusto jaja

En ese momento me empece a reir con todas mis fuerzas

-jaja…tu….jajaja…piensas que no….jajajajajajaja….me gusto cuando me encanto….jajaja-ups dije mas de lo que debía

-te gusto?

-am…uhm…pues la verdad si-dije muy poniéndome muy roja

-pues para ser sinceros…ami también me gusto

-enserio?

-si bella me gusto pero cuando te fuiste pensé que no te gusto y me arme de valor para aclarar las cosas y mira con lo que me sales que ati también te gusto me alegra porque descubri que sentí que te quiero no no te quiero te amo por dios es muy difícil decir esto pero bella yo te amo y quiero que seas mi novia se que es muy rápido pero no quiero que pase mas tiempo lejos de ti y si no aceptas lo entenderá contestame por favor no importan mis sentimientos si solo quieres ser mi amiga adelante yo te espero gustosa pero x favor no te enojes por lo que te dije- dijo soltando el aire derrepente woow hablo mucho

-edward

-te entiendo no quieres ser mi novia….

-edward

-por favor si te incomodo dejame ser solo tu amigo…

-edward

-bella por favor no me dejes de hablar…

-edward

-bella no te estoy obligando a nada

-EDWARD POR DIOS SANTO DEJAME HABLAR¡-grite para que me hiciera caso

-ups me pase pero adelante abla

-esta bien…edward tu también me gustas y muxo desde que eramos pequeños y doy gracias a dios por hacer que por fin te fijaras en mi y si si quiero ser tu novia

Entonces se empezó a acercar hacia mi y nos empezamos a rozar los labios no aguantaba mas asi que yo rompi con ese poco espacio que teníamos y asi nos besamos no fue muy intenso fue un beso casto pero tenia mucho amor

-gracias bella por no dejarmede hablar y por ser mi novia

-denada Edward

-bella… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro

-bella… ¿Qué tenían tus galletas?

En ese mismo momento me congele le iba a decir la verdad? Y si se enojaba? Y si decía que era una maldita bruja con sus pócimas de enamoramiento? No no iba a perder su amistad

-¿bella? Estas bien? Porque estas palida?

-que? Ehh que?...no esque me estaba acordando de la receta

-ah que bien entonces… que tenias

Lo pensé un momento y lo engañe

-esque las hice con mucho amor para ti y mas que era tu cumpleaños pues les puse mas amor por eso te supieron ricas jeje

-enserio?

-si no me crees?

-claro que si mi amor- dijo empezando a acercarse otravez y besándome pero esta vez mas subido de tono mientras el me besaba yo agradecia a dios por hacer que me tropezara y me cayera sobre esa posima

**Ola mis lectoras/lectores que les pareció ya es el final que tal estuvo? Espero sus comentarios esta historia la saque de mi loka mente cuando estaba en la clase de mate jeje y les dije a mis amigas y me dijeron que continuara deveras les agradezco a ellas por animarme a seguir adelante graxi chai y mitzi **** enfin estoy pensando en otra historia y ya la tengo escrita unas cuantas letras mas y listo¡ aca les dejo un adelanto**

**Nunca te olvidare: bella y Edward tienen un accidente automovilístico justo cuando van al doctor aver si esta embarazada ed se muere y bella no seguirá adelante bella con un bebe en brazos?**

**Ahí ta que les parece lo subo o no? Bnbn decisión suya si lo quieren leer**

**Bnbn ya me voy besos a todas/todos y **

**Hasta el amanecer**

**Pd: merezco rr?**


End file.
